


Tonight on "Demon Hunters"

by Telesilla



Series: Headcanon Accepted [3]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Headcanon, M/M, Together They Fight Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Headcanons about an Angels and Demons AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight on "Demon Hunters"

**Author's Note:**

> For the AU Headcanon Meme on tumblr -- [pyroscorpion-cipher](http://pyroscorpion-cipher.tumblr.com/) asked for: MLB Angels and Demons. I took some of the lore from the Steve Jackson RPG "In Nomine."

1\. Buster is a Demon Hunter who works for the FBI’s Department of Magical Crimes. Once he finished his training and became a field officer (working out of the San Francisco office, because NoCal/Bay Area is a hotbed of magical activity), he was assigned an Angelic partner who goes by the extremely banal name of Tim when in Human form. Tim’s kind of a weird Angel–most Humans don’t know that the Angels who come to Earth by choice, as Tim did, considered oddballs in Heaven. Although Tim’s been through some basic procedural training, he doesn’t really know what he’s doing, so they’re kind of…well not all that good at first. Eventually, though, they get better and develop a good working relationship.

2\. Tim is a Mercurian, a sort of Angelic diplomat from the lower ranks of the Angels. In his celestial form, he looks like the stereotypical Angel–with just one pair of big feathered wings. He’s taller than he is in his Human form but otherwise looks much the same. In his Human form, he dresses like RL!Timmy at his best. He’s charming in an off beat, hipster way that make people underestimate him. He picks up a lot of the emotional subtleties that Buster misses, but he doesn’t have Buster’s ability to go from A to B to C.

3\. Being a Demon Hunter doesn’t necessarily mean all you do is hunt Demons. There’s all sorts of weird Magical shit that goes on in the world that has nothing to do with Demons. So a lot of the time, Buster and Tim get called in because if some local agency says something they don’t want to deal with has to do with Demons, they can kick the problem up to the Feds. So after a couple of years, Tim and Buster have caught exactly five Demons, which is a very good haul, and they’ve solved a good number of other crimes.

4\. Madison Bumgarner is a Djinn. Djinn become attuned to things or people that they interact with. Madison’s unusual in that he was sent to Earth with false memories. He really is under the impression that he’s just a carpenter from NC who followed his boyfriend to SF and then split up with him. He works for a contracting firm in the City and and has this weird feeling that he’s looking for something or someone, even though he doesn’t think of himself as the kind of guy who cares about…well, much of anything. He does go down to the leather bars on Folsom St. when he feels like finding something a little rough.

5\. So does Buster, which is why, when he comes into the office one morning wearing yesterday’s clothes and looking tired, Tim stares at him in shock and says, “is there a reason I can smell demon all over you?”


End file.
